King and Julia's Quest For The Pandora
by Yautjaian Darkness
Summary: Instead of Julia teaming up with Bob and King teaming up with Marduk, in this story it is Julia Chang and the second King that join as a team in search for the box. How will their friendship fair with this object known as Pandora only time will tell. This story is for people who believe that Julia and King are made for each other if not then I suggest you don't read it. KingXJulia
1. Old Friends Meeting Up

It all started as was thought to be gathered as a hoax normally hearing about a falling object heading to earth's orbit seemed to be a bit more movie based, the news to King felt something never to concern himself about and his thoughts of this was a common media hoax. Before it or Pandora as the media calls it King had the same belief as everyone else total bullshit another hoax with the first bit of news with the Pandora. King may have believed in a monster dubbed as Ogre after the foul beast had killed the first King but aliens or falling objects lining with the earth seemed to be a bit far fetched but after seeing images of his departed master Armor King in his dreams which were connected to the box known as Pandora it was then King agreed to seek out this strange object that has landed at the South Pole it was clear to him it was not a hoax.

As months went by the media became more in a panicked state with the so called Pandora. While in the mist of his training something surprising happened his good friend from America contacted him after all these years Julia Chang had finally contacted him. The two haven't spoken since their unfriendly meeting at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 where Julia tried to convince him not to fight Marduk, her words still buzzed in his mind telling him it was pointless to fight and in the end she was right. King felt regret beating Julia to a bloody pulp he felt his revenge cost him a friendship. At the end of the tournament King went in search for Julia but yet she could not be found the last time seeing Julia she was left unconscious and badly beaten caused by him but King knew she was a strong girl and could take a punch and she could stand again after receiving one but Julia was gone.

After all these years King was rather thrilled to hear the soft voice coming from his dear friend he couldn't express words on how he felt but just a mere growl and a slight purr which he felt rather embarrassed while on the phone with her "same old King" she replied with a chuckle.

Julia had explained her reasons why because she must also track down the Pandora. She needed help and who better than her friend King. Julia's quest for the Pandora is for the research for reforestation but King spoke his reason for the box as well he did inform her of his dreams about the box Pandora connecting itself to Armor King.

Julia Chang gave out a slight worry "as long as you know what you are doing King but be reasonable". So as in agreement the two friends were to meet the very next day despite his troubled mind but King was still thrilled to see Julia Chang his dear friend once again.

Through the media things were getting worse as stress level started to boil across the world what lied ahead and with more fighters were also in the quest for Pandora no doubt both King and Julia will have to use their skills to collect the box but one thing for sure the Mishima Zaibatsu would have it's evil twisted ways with the item which Julia informed King they must not; correction Jin Kazama must not reach the box and with Shadaloo involved as well they had act quickly and sharply if they ever planned holding Pandora for themselves they must act fast but one thing was left blank what will be come of the box once they've got it.

**This is another sleep story coming from my dreams again, it is about third time I dreamt up a story and posted it on Fanfiction. I draw alot of King and Julia picture as it is so I thought wouldn't it be grand if I did a story on The Anger of the Beast 'King' and Julia Chang. **

**So I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I did writing this story. **

**If you are not a King and Julia matching fan and you decide to review me telling me your not I just want to point out I am not interested and I did suggest from the summary not to read this story if you don't believe King and Julia are not good together. Okay I am not here to discuss about a debate I am only here to type up story is that understood.**


	2. Finally Catching Up

Feeling rather tense after talking to the hot headed wrestler known as King she did however have some worrying thoughts of King's quest for Pandora Julia feared she might have to stand in his way to save him from himself yet again.

She hasn't seen him for a long time who knows what this man will do once he is at a clear view sight of Pandora, already what is heard on the news the box reacts in a funny way by admitting a strange light every time human beings would involve themselves in hand to hand combat with each others. This left Julia Chang worried for King, she knew him as a bad tempered muscle head fighter when seeing him train alone but other times he is a warm and caring soul towards children so this left Julia very torn.

Already regretting her recent phone call with him Julia paced up and down in the hall way in her workstation while talking to herself, discussing the possibilities for King's help. After her thoughts and worries she did in fact arrange a meeting with him at a local cafe in San Diego, no need to consider on travel and cost for getting him here King would take care of that himself.

Julia did have plans for King other than using him for muscle and backup but somewhere along the line she did have a strange happiness feeling when being around him or even thinking about him. Once mentioning this to her mother she replied that turned Julia to go bright red with embarrassment "you have a crush on him" these were the words her mother the she uttered in front of her entire family but setting aside from the past Julia focused on something more important at hand, thinking of the situation on how they could possibly reach Pandora maybe King could be useful he was large enough to make him intimating to anyone planning to cause some trouble towards Julia and King but that is not why Julia needs his help she felt that King seem to be a trustworthy soul but after so many years with no communication with each other during that time Julia was unsure what King will do and how he will go about.

**xxx**

"Well it is too late now to go back on my plan" spoke Julia, she is already at the location waiting at the certain cafe as planned where they were both supposed to meet "can I get you anything ma'am" Julia looked up and saw the waitress standing beside her holding her note booklet "just tea with no sugar or milk please" replied Julia.

So still waiting for the wrestler Julia watched other people entering the cafe with each given second Julia would be in search of a jaguar head amongst the crowd King was noticeable within a crowd "he certainly doesn't keep track on time" this gave Julia nerves on edge she starts to tap the table with all her fingers while watching the world go by in this small city cafe.

The waitress soon returned with Julia's tea and placed it down on the table "is there anything else ma'am" Julia nods her head no "no thank you". Still no sign of him Julia starts to feel even more paranoid and nervous "I hope he hasn't gotten lost maybe I should ring him..."

*Growl*

There was only one person who could make that sound Julia turned around and there he stood, with full sight of King she had forgotten how big he truly was Julia was left to arch her neck upwards *growl* (long time no see Julia) as King used the speech of a jaguar for communication even now Julia still wondered on how he did that "it has been a while King" soon Julia got up and shook his hand.

**Been awhile since I posted a chapter so in all I hope you'll enjoy and by the way I still stand by on what I said in the summary if you don't like this pairing then don't read, just a reminder for people who don't listen or read.**


	3. Working Out

The night had become quiet after the large tanker had departed from the ship yard as the city in distance shrunk with the ship distancing itself from the docking range.

Thankfully the company Julia worked for allowed both herself and the jaguar head wrestler officially known as King to venture down deep south of the globe towards the South Pole where the unexplained phenomenon or Pandora lies ahead.

Leaning against to rail bar on the deck stood Julia Chang she found her amusement gazing upon the night sky watching the stars glimmer. Although she found it hard to focus on the stars if her thoughts kept thinking what is to ever become of this box and how will it resolve her problem but that was not her deepest concern she mostly thought of King surly he will lose control whilst in the mist of Pandora's beautiful mist of it's strange but dangerous wondrous power. Lords knows only trouble will bring if King has his way with the box, how could Julia trust him enough to aid her in search for the Pandora. The thought of him with his quotations of his dearly departed master Armor King this only worried Julia even further.

Elsewhere below the deck of the tanker had a built in gym as one figure stood alone. The sounds of grunting had been heard coming from the gym as King counted out his own power reps "grrrr...ten" grunted the massive wrestler. King large rippling muscle ached from the exhaustion from lifting weights his body burned to rest as the sweat poured down his bulging large pecs as it dripped down his chiseled abs. Just about anything King placed his sweat covered muscular body upon whether it be the bench press seat or the padding of the ab crunch incline he left a large sweat stain upon the padding.

Which left on looker's face very disgusted as Crissy thought to use this equipment today but after seeing King had his with the gym equipment she had second thoughts and claimed she will never be using that gym equipment ever again.

"Julia may I have a word with you" a voice awakes Julia from her worried thoughts as she looked upon her co-worker Crissy a young woman in her training outfit "sure what can I do for you" said Julia with a smile. Poor Crissy sighed as she struggled to developed the words "it's...your friend...he seems how can I put this way, he is NUTS!" amused by Crissy's belittling of King gave Julia a slight chuckle "aw does King frighten you, dear"

"He most certainly does not!" Crissy huffed with her hands on her hips "it is just I do not like the way...his working out and using our gym equipment it is completely barbaric, what gave him the right to use our equipment in such a foul way" she exclaimed this only made Julia Chang giggle even more.

Crissy had always been there for Julia and for a good reason to make her laugh when she needed cheering up the most. Sometimes Crissy doesn't even have to try hard to make Julia laugh "sometimes Crissy you do say some daft things at times, that is just how King is surly you cannot be too mad at him"

Tired, exhausted and worn out King grabbed a towel hanging off from the bench press stand. He begun to wipe away the sweat from his face, his powerful muscled bound chest and his chiseled abs leaving the very towel to a very disgusting state as it dripped his sweat upon to the metal floor.

"I hope you are aware you are upsetting one of my staff members" a light finger tip brushed up against King's sweat covered muscular back. The jaguar wrestler gave out a low growl as he turned to face Julia, feeling the sweat on her hand she quickly flicked it away "must you always push yourself like this, King" quoted Julia "it is the only way to keep a body like this in top condition" stated King as he flexed his traps and pecs "heh heh, there is that show off attitude I still remember" walking over towards him Julia started to pat King's head but she was suddenly embraced by King.

Julia nearly jumped three feet in the air once she felt King's sweat covered chest pressed up against her back as the remaining sweat from his chest had started to seek into the back of her shirt "ahhh! King!" she exclaimed once his sweat started running down Julia's spine. A cold wet substance from King's nose and along with pin like whisker tips that felt like little needles were poking her neck this only made the muscles on Julia's neck quickly quiver with the pin like impact, she truly hated that sensitive feeling on the back of neck "quit it...hehehehe King, that tickles" his long whiskers and his moist wet nose from the jaguar mask made Julia giggle as she tried pull away from him "let me go King" she shouted and demanded to be released.

"Say sorry and I'll let you go" he teased as King held Julia even tighter and closer thusly applying more sweat to drip down on her spine with his jaguar whiskers tickling her neck. The limit that Julia Chang could take was finally met as she repeatedly proclaimed forgiveness over her sheer laughter and repulse from King's sweat covered chest.

Afterwards King looked at Julia with smirk "Looks like we both need to wash up now" said King finally releasing Julia from his embrace, it was not only the gym equipment that received a sweat stain from King but Julia as well "oh King! that behaviour is really appalling" glared Julia.

**A/N:**

**Been awhile since I added a third chapter to the story sorry for the delay I had the terrible case of writer's block.**


End file.
